


Two Thirds

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid, Nealsy, and Geno get cuddly.  Nealsy is a bummed out about his injury, Sid is feeling a little better, Geno likes taking care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Thirds

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad about 2 out of 3 people in my OT3 being injured so I wrote a short fic about it. This is the shortest thing i have ever written. Also, im super new to writing in present tense, everything i've ever written is in past tense. this ficlet was parially an exercise in that as well. i failed. im trying to go though and fix things but i seriously proof-scanned it once and posted it... im sorry. check out my other writing for better quality and stay tuned for my next fic. it is currently about 1/4 of the way done.

Geno sighs contentedly. The next few weeks are going to be very long, but they will get through it. Neal is on his right, Sid on his left. They are stretched out on the king sized bed, with the lights low and pleasant silence. Neal whines a little and curls closer. Geno shushes him and rubs his back. Neal is curled up on his side, pressing against Geno with an arm thrown over so that his hand is resting on Sid’s shoulder. Sid is lying on his back with the back of his head on Geno’s shoulder. Geno stares at him as Sid tries his best not to move. The slightest movement tends to cause severe pain. Pain that the medication doesn’t help. 

Geno gently runs his fingers through Nealsy’s hair and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. Neal whimpers rolls his head back in a way that Geno has come to recognize as the universal symbol for “my world is spinning.” Geno tightens his hold and whispers, “Shh, Lazy, is okay.” Sid turns his head and gingerly rolls over, mirroring Neal’s position. Sid carefully lays his cheek on Geno, glancing up at him before fixing his eyes on Nealsy. 

Sid understands better than most people how difficult a concussion can be. He reaches over and gingerly runs his hand up and down Neal’s arm. Neal doesn’t open his eyes but his eyebrows lift a little in recognition. Geno smirks and kisses the top of each head, “Go to sleep, both you.”

Sid isn’t even bruised. The swelling was coming down by now, but the pain really hasn’t lessened any. Morning finds them all sitting at the breakfast counter in Geno’s kitchen. Sid is begrudgingly sipping a protein shake through a straw. Geno feels confident that Sid would be content to starve rather than have anything to do with eating, even if it is just a protein shake. Sid is starting to say a few short sentences and words here and there. Nealsy is sitting next to Sid, stirring his cereal halfheartedly and supporting his head with his hand resting below his cheekbone.

Geno crosses his arms and looks back and forth between the two of them. He laughs lightly and turns to retrieve his bagel as it pops from the toaster. “Don’t laugh at me!” Neal grumbles, looking up at Geno through his lashes. Neal sits back and pushes his bowl away, Geno pauses spreading jam on his bagel and pushes it back at Neal, “Nealsy, have to eat.” Neal shakes his head gently and starts to get up. Geno sighs and takes the bowl, dumping it down the sink and running water into it.

Geno hears the couch squeak as Neal flops onto it, snapping his fingers at Jeffery. Jeffery heaves himself up from the floor and pads over to Neal. Geno sits down next to Sid, on Neal’s vacated chair and settles in for his bagel. Sid inhales deeply and lets it out slowly. Geno watchs with morbid fascination as Sid gingerly runs his tongue along his gums where he is missing teeth. Sid looks over at Geno and makes a face. “Ow.” He grunts. Geno snorts a laugh and nods. “Heart nearly stop when get hit. Don’t know what I thought, thought something much worse. All I think of is Marc Staalsy, puck to eye.” Sid gives Geno a half smiles and says, “But I’m okay. I feel good this morning. Nealsy doesn’t though.” Geno sighs, dropping his head a little, "When Nealsy hit ice, I think I might die, so worried... Wanted to kill Del Zotto." Sid shrugs, looks over his shoulder and gets up, grabbing his breakfast shake and making his way to the living room where Nealsy is. 

Geno smiles and scarfs down his bagel quickly. He throws the paper towel in the trash and clamps the lid onto the can so Jeffery won’t get into it later. He joins Nealsy and Sid on the couch, shooing Jeffery and sitting down next to Nealsy. He pats Neal’s knee and leans in, resting his head on Neal’s shoulder. Sid half smiles, one side is still too swollen and sore to move, “Go get ready for practice G, leave us alone to our misery!” Geno snorts but gets up. “Be good while I gone!”

Just before Geno leaves he gently kisses Neal, crouching down in front of him and looking him in the eye before he leans in to press the kiss to his lips. Then Geno leans over and kisses Sid’s cheek, on the side that isn’t missing a bunch of teeth. “Love you two, see you when I'm get home.” Nealer nods gently and mutters, “Aways.” Sid smirks and says “Love you too.” As he looks Geno in the eye, he winds his arms around Neal and rests his head in the crook of Nealsy’s neck. Neal responds by closing his eyes and leaning his head on Sid’s.

Geno smiles and pats Jeffery’s head, he sees Sid's abandoned shake on the coffee table and points to it, "Finish that!" he calls as he grabs his keys and leaves for practice. Sid makes a face again and pulls a blanket down off the back of the couch, covering himself and Neal with it.


End file.
